


(Come) Ride With Me

by chaos_monkey



Series: Life is a Highway [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Again, Eli in a Chiss sandwich, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Modern day Earth AU, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: Sidefic & sequel to Black Leather Jacket, wherein we learna littlea lot more about the biker brothers'... unusual relationship.
Relationships: Thrass | Mitth'ras'safis/Eli Vanto, Thrass | Mitth'ras'safis/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Thrass | Mitth'ras'safis/Eli Vanto
Series: Life is a Highway [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715884
Comments: 41
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The filthier part 2, as promised! 
> 
> Unlike Part 1, this fic _does_ have explicit Thrawn/Thrass content, both with and without Eli present (and is even more smut-centric than BLJ). So if that's going to squick you, you may not wish to proceed.
> 
> (Update schedule will likely be more sporadic on this one; there's going to be one more chapter for sure and maybe/hopefully more than that if the inspiration goes well, but I haven't actually written much more than notes yet for other chapters. I probably shouldn't have even posted this one yet but I have no patience. And thank you to revakah and wantonwhale for listening to my bad title ideas!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheers to punk_kenobi for planting the seeds that grew into this chapter ;)

Seeing the strip of light shining under the door of Thrawn’s motel room, Thrass gave a quick knock as he walked past to let his brother know he was back. He’d only just stepped inside his own room, the next one over, when he heard Thrawn’s door open. 

Leaving his ajar, Thrass tossed his jacket onto the uncomfortable motel-standard armchair in the corner. He turned around again with a yawn just as Thrawn walked into the room wearing his thin sleeping pants and nothing else. 

“Good ride?” Thrawn asked, pulling the door shut behind him to lock with a dull click before leaning one shoulder against the frame, his arms crossed over his bare chest. 

“Mm,” Thrass grunted in affirmative, bending to work his boots off. “How was the bar tonight?” 

“Extremely interesting.” 

“Oh? What’d I miss?” Thrass asked, voice muffled into his sweaty t-shirt as he dragged it off over his head with a sigh of relief. He looked over to find Thrawn watching him steadily, finally noticing his brother’s hair was slightly rumpled, and he had that smugly pleased little smirk he got when— _oh._

Fucking _finally._

Thrass sauntered back across the room and dropped his shirt in the corner before stepping in close and sniffing lightly at Thrawn’s neck. “So _that’s_ what you’ve been up to this evening.” 

“Your mechanic has a very talented mouth,” Thrawn said mildly, smirk widening as he hooked a couple fingers into the empty belt loops of Thrass’s jeans, “in more ways than one. It is a pity you didn’t get back about half an hour sooner, though. He only went home a few minutes ago… you could have listened to me fucking him.” 

“Oh, I could have _listened._ Lucky me,” Thrass shot back, but it didn’t have any heat in it. He _would_ have liked hearing that. 

He knew it, and Thrawn knew it. 

“Mm… you would have enjoyed it, trust me,” Thrawn murmured, as though he’d read Thrass’s mind. He leaned in until his breath tickled Thrass’s ear when he continued, “Eli is _very_ loud.” 

Thrass huffed a laugh, his cock twitching with interest in his pants. “I fucking knew it.” 

“As does everyone in a three block radius of the motel now, I imagine,” Thrawn said with a quiet laugh, the last few words slightly muffled as he started mouthing at Thrass’s neck. “I see you like the idea,” he added, fingers slipping inwards to idly trace the outline of Thrass’s thickening cock through his jeans. “Would you have gotten yourself off in here, listening to Eli moaning my name?” 

Tilting his head to give Thrawn better access, Thrass shoved his brother’s hips back against the wall and leaned into his touch with a soft groan. He could imagine it almost too clearly; Eli’s moans and cries, his brother’s grunts, the rhythmic sound of the bed frame creaking and thumping against the wall. 

“Only moaning?” he said, breath hitching briefly as Thrawn finally squeezed his cock instead of just teasing it. “Thrawn, I’m disappointed. You’re slipping if he wasn’t— _ahh—_ screaming it.” 

“I don’t think he remembered his own name by the time I had him howling,” Thrawn answered with a hint of a pleased growl in his voice, “let alone mine. Turn around.” 

Thrass obligingly turned so he was leaning back against his brother as Thrawn’s hands moved to unfasten his now too-tight jeans, the bare skin of Thrawn’s chest warming quickly against his equally bare back. “Go on, then. Tell me what you did to our sweet little mechanic.” 

“Sweet, yes… horny, too, though,” Thrawn murmured, and Thrass groaned again as his brother finally got his pants worked down his hips far enough to palm his now fully hard cock. “But you avoided my question. Would you have touched yourself while you listened to us?” 

They both knew he damn well would have, and that Thrawn just wanted to hear him say it, but Thrass pretended to think about it before answering anyway, thrusting a little into Thrawn’s unmoving grip. 

“Maybe I would have,” he finally answered, breath catching again as Thrawn slowly, deliberately stroked once down the length of his cock. “If you fucked him properly, that is. If not, I might’ve had to come in and help you do it right.”

“Oh, I fucked him properly. As hard and fast as he wanted it. I was briefly concerned about the structural integrity of the bed, in fact,” Thrawn said, biting lightly at Thrass’s neck and continuing to stroke him slowly, his other hand resting on Thrass’s bare hip. “He is quite flexible, you know. And wonderfully sensitive. Came _hard._ Very impressive… range, too.” 

“I’ll have to test that out for myself, then,” Thrass answered, letting his eyes close and his head fall back onto his brother’s shoulder. 

“You should… perhaps Eli will even want you to ‘help me do it right’ sometime, too.” 

Thrass shuddered as images immediately leapt into his mind; fantasies of watching Eli with his brother, or of Eli with him and Thrawn both together. It had been awhile since they’d met someone they both liked this much, and who seemed to return their interest in equal measures like Eli clearly did. It was impossible _not_ to hope he’d be interested in that sort of thing. Not everyone was, and bringing it up was always a bit… delicate. 

Thrawn had resumed mouthing at Thrass’s neck, hand stroking just a little faster, and Thrass stopped thinking and worrying about _what ifs,_ and just let his mind wander where it liked. He dropped one hand down to cup his own balls with a huffed moan, slipping the other back to Thrawn’s ass to pull his brother tighter against him. Thrawn smirked into his neck, hips rolling forward in a suggestion of a thrust and his hand tightening on Thrass’s cock. 

“Harder,” Thrass demanded, hissing out a curse when Thrawn complied, his hand finally pumping faster in short, sharp strokes, exactly the way Thrass liked it; hips grinding rhythmically against his ass. After fucking Eli so recently, Thrawn was only getting about half-hard, if that— but it was still enough for Thrass to feel it, especially through those thin cotton sleeping pants; and it didn’t take long at all before his balls were tightening up under his fingers, tension coiling tighter behind his cock as Thrawn drove him higher. 

“Come for me, too,” Thrawn murmured hoarsely into his neck, “just like Eli did,” and Thrass jerked as a flash of heat rolled through him, spreading out from his groin and carrying him over the edge with it. He came with a sharp gasp, hips twitching to fuck himself into Thrawn’s hand while his cock pulsed in his brother’s tight grip, streaking the floor in front of him with come. 

… The carpeted floor. 

Fuck. 

“Fuck,” Thrass groaned, looking down at the mess and still panting as little aftershocks shivered through him. “That’s your fault.” 

Thrawn just snorted a laugh and released Thrass’s cock, stepping back after one final lick over his collarbone. “It’s your floor. I’m going to bed.” 

Rolling his eyes, Thrass turned around and slipped one hand up the back of Thrawn’s neck, twining his fingers in his brother’s hair and pulling him in for a kiss. 

“Mm. You taste like Eli, don’t you,” Thrass said when he pulled back again, running his tongue over his bottom lip with a thoughtful hum. He knew what _Thrawn_ tasted like, and it wasn’t quite right. 

“So does he,” Thrawn said with a crooked smirk; then slipped out and back to his own room, leaving Thrass to clean up his damn floor and head for the shower, pondering that statement and already thinking about what, exactly, he was going to say to Eli tomorrow. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, huge thank you to the illustrious jewelliffer for the encouragement and beta reads 💙💙

“Wow. Beautiful spot,” Thrass said, looking around the little clearing Eli had led them to. 

“Indeed,” Thrawn agreed, shooting Eli a smile. 

Eli positively _beamed,_ clearing a spot of ground with Thrawn to lay the blanket out while Thrass poked around the clearing curiously. It really was lovely, quiet and breezy, the sun filtering down through the light canopy of leaves above. Once the blanket was spread out, he rejoined the other two and started unpacking their lunch, stomach growling insistently as he shrugged out of his jacket. Eli’s friend Karyn really _did_ run a good diner. 

“Come on, really? Doesn’t this break some kind of… gang rules against being too damned _wholesome?_ ” Eli asked, laughing. 

Thrass looked up from opening his lemonade. “We won’t tell if you won’t.” 

He winked and Eli grinned even wider, taking his own drink from Thrawn and sitting down with them before falling on one of the sandwiches like a starving man. 

Not that Thrass was any better, having had nothing but a cup of shitty motel-room instant coffee for breakfast a couple hours previously. He finished eating first, lying back on the blanket with a sigh and closing his eyes against the bright sky, just letting the warmth of the sun soak into his skin and listening idly to the sounds of Eli and Thrawn eating quietly beside him. 

None of them spoke, the silence only broken by the occasional rustle when someone shifted slightly or crumpled up their sandwich wrapping. It wasn’t awkward at all, though. It was… _comfortable,_ in fact, almost surprisingly so; and Thrass felt his stomach tighten with something both excited and nervous as it occurred to him that he could really, really get used to this. 

The sound of Eli drinking his lemonade was replaced by a deep, contented sigh. Thrass opened one eye to see the mechanic had finished eating and was watching him with a quiet little smile, elbows resting on his knees. 

“You comfortable enough like that?” Thrass asked. From what Eli had said, while he was certainly enthusiastic about the idea, he’d never actually _been_ with more than one person at the same time before. Thrass wasn’t going to push him to do anything, and he knew Thrawn wouldn’t either, but they could… open up the invitations for Eli to take or not, as he chose. 

“Mm. Not quite,” Eli hummed, that adorable grin creeping onto his face again as he put his empty bottle aside and shuffled around to lie back with his head on Thrass’s thigh. 

Thrass resettled himself, closing his eyes again with a smile and dropping one hand down to run his fingers idly through of Eli’s hair, the mechanic’s soft not-quite-curls ruffled by the light breeze and tickling at his hand. Eli sighed happily and nuzzled into the touch, sending another little curl of delight twisting through Thrass’s chest. 

The companionable quiet stretched again, but not for long this time before Eli shuffled again with a little grunt. 

“It sucks that you have to leave already.” 

Thrass opened his eyes again, glancing sideways to see Eli nudging Thrawn’s leg with his own. 

“It does,” Thrawn answered. He didn’t shift at all from his relaxed position, cross-legged and leaning back on both hands, but Thrass recognized the hint of eager tension that crept into his brother’s posture at Eli’s words. 

“Be a shame not to put the afternoon to good use, then, wouldn’t it,” Eli added, after the tiniest hesitation. A shiver of anticipation tingled up Thrass’s spine at the looks Eli and Thrawn were giving each other; Eli’s eyes sparkling, bottom lip caught between his teeth in a mischievous, lop-sided smile and Thrawn gazing back at him with that familiar intense, almost predatory gleam in his eyes. 

“It would,” Thrawn replied. He twisted to lie down on his side facing Thrass, and Eli squirmed around to stretch out between them. Thrass could see the rise and fall of Eli’s chest already speeding up from excitement, and he chuckled softly, rolling over to cuddle up behind Eli’s back with a hand resting lightly on the mechanic’s waist. 

Propped up on one elbow, Thrass just enjoyed the view for a moment; the sight of his brother’s mouth meeting Eli’s, Thrawn’s hand running up Eli’s arm to cup his jaw as the kiss deepened. Eli shivered with a little gasp when Thrass finally ducked his head to mouth at the smooth curve of Eli’s neck, letting his cheek rub lightly over Thrawn’s hand as he did. 

This close, Thrass could _hear_ it, the soft wet sounds of Eli kissing his brother, lips and teeth and tongues moving together, and a dizzying thrill of desire coursed through him as he and Thrawn pressed Eli closer between them. Still kissing and licking at Eli’s neck, Thrass slid one hand up Eli’s stomach, pushing his thin t-shirt up on his way to toy with Eli’s deliciously sensitive nipple and its metal barbell. The mechanic’s shivering moan vibrated against his lips as Thrawn’s leg pushed between Eli’s, knee sliding just onto Thrass’s inner thigh as well, and Thrass’s breath caught, his hips twitching forward almost of their own volition to press his rapidly filling erection harder against Eli’s ass. 

Eli hummed another muffled moan into Thrawn’s mouth and Thrass kept going, sucking kisses into Eli’s neck, rubbing and circling a thumb over the stiff peaks of both his nipples in turn, grinding lazily against him from behind while Eli’s hips rocked slowly between him and Thrawn. They had the mechanic firmly sandwiched between them now, every shift and thrust transferred back and forth between them, through Eli. 

“Wow, that’s, uh… that’s… wow,” Eli panted.

He sounded almost completely wrecked already, and Thrass finally pulled his mouth off Eli’s neck and looked up, licking his lips with a pleased smirk. Thrawn was just leaning in again, and Thrass gave the mechanic’s nipple another little pinch at the same moment that his brother caught Eli’s bottom lip between his teeth. Eli let out a gasp, his hips jerking where they were half-pinned between the two of them. 

“Enjoying yourself, I take it?” Thrass murmured, sliding his hand slowly down Eli’s front. 

“You could— _ahh—_ you could say that, yeah,” Eli laughed, breathless, squirming as Thrass finally slipped his fingers just under the waistband of Eli’s jeans. He paused there, running his fingertips back and forth through the neatly trimmed thatch of thick, curled hair but purposely not going _quite_ low enough to brush the base of Eli’s cock. 

“God, don’t _stop,_ ” Eli groaned, and Thrass grinned and relented, popping Eli’s button open just his brother covered the mechanic’s mouth in another kiss. Eli moaned into it, his hips rocking needily as Thrass worked Eli’s fly open to get a hand into his briefs. He was hard as steel already, his cock thick and hot under Thrass’s palm, and Thrass buried his face in Eli’s neck again, hips jerking forward to grind his own stiff cock harder against Eli’s ass. He felt Eli shift, pressing back against him, and glanced down just in time to see Eli push the front of Thrawn’s boxers down. Thrawn groaned as Eli’s fingers closed around his stiff cock and started stroking up and down, in time with Thrass’s rutting half-thrusts against him. The sight of it sent a sharp jolt of desire up Thrass’s spine, the headrush leaving him briefly dizzy, and he made himself look away before he risked just coming in his pants then and there. 

Instead, he returned his attention to licking and nipping at Eli’s neck, his ear, the corner of his jaw, teasing at the mechanic’s cock while still grinding up against his ass. Eli was panting before long, his chest heaving and those needy whimpers getting louder and more insistent despite still being muffled into Thrawn’s mouth; and then he jerked when Thrawn’s hand slipped down his waist to squeeze his ass. 

Thrass shivered as Thrawn’s knuckles grazed his cock through his jeans— and not much else, he realized a second later, glancing down with a quiet groan at the sight of Eli’s jeans pushed halfway down one hip, the shape of Thrawn’s hand clearly outlined inside Eli’s tight red underwear. Thrass shifted back to give his brother room, and Thrawn immediately rolled Eli onto his back, spreading the mechanic’s legs open with his thighs, the position stretching the front of Eli’s jeans taut over his erection. 

“What would you like from us, Eli?” Thrawn asked, gazing down at him, hips still moving slowly to slide his stiff cock back and forth in Eli’s grip and the familiar husky tone of desire thick in his voice. 

Thrass bit his lower lip, watching Eli intently. A blush rose in the mechanic’s already flushed cheeks and he actually trembled slightly, his hand still wrapped around Thrawn’s cock but no longer moving as he glanced from Thrawn to Thrass and back again. 

“Uh—” Eli cleared his throat and shrugged with an absolutely adorable shy smile, the flush still high in his cheeks and his hips shifting slowly under Thrawn. Thrass wasn’t sure Eli was even aware he was doing it, but it was _unfairly_ enticing. “I’m not sure? I’ve never… done this before. And, well… I don’t know exactly what you’re both, um. Comfortable with.”

 _Everything,_ was what jumped immediately to Thrass’s lips. His stomach flipped and his cock positively _throbbed_ in his jeans at the thought; but he kept his mouth shut, breath coming faster with anticipation as Thrawn buried his face in Eli’s neck to murmur quietly in the mechanic’s ear with another lazy thrust into Eli’s hand. 

Thrass couldn’t quite make out what Thrawn was saying, but he had a pretty decent idea of what his brother was suggesting that made Eli twitch and moan in assent, shuddering as Thrawn licked up his neck before murmuring something else. 

“ _Yes,_ ” Eli groaned, shuddering. “Will he—” 

He cut off and looked over at Thrass again, lips red and beautiful warm brown eyes blown wide with desire. Thrass just grinned as Thrawn answered, loud enough for him to hear it this time. 

“He will enjoy that, yes. Did you bring supplies?” Thrawn added. Thrusting slowly into Eli’s hand again, he pressed another kiss to the mechanic’s lips as Eli looked back up at him. 

“Jacket pockets,” Eli said, nodding distractedly. 

Thrass was climbing to his feet to go grab the mechanic’s denim jacket before Eli had even finished speaking. 

“Turn over for me,” came Thrawn’s voice as Thrass fished quickly through said pockets. Eli was nothing if not prepared, he thought with a grin, digging out a little plastic vial of lube, a small box of condoms, and even a slim packet of wet wipes. When he rejoined the other two, Eli was just rolling over onto hands and knees, his clothes pushed down to the top of his thighs and Thrawn kneeling behind him, cock still stiff and full and an appreciative smirk on his lips as he watched Eli settle into position with a little wiggle of his bare ass. 

Thrass met his brother’s eyes briefly with a knowing grin, tossing the supplies onto the blanket next to Thrawn and sprawling down beside Eli again. He finally took his own turn meeting the mechanic’s lips in a kiss, and Eli moaned into his mouth a second or two later, jerking forward and immediately back again. Thrass could easily imagine what Thrawn was doing to him back there, the thought sending yet another flare of heat through his belly and making his cock strain even harder against his jeans. 

“God— _fuck,_ Thrawn,” Eli panted, eventually breaking away from Thrass’s mouth and staring at him, eyes wide and mouth slack with pleasure. Nipping at Eli’s already kiss-swollen bottom lip with a grin, Thrass just barely had time to catch a glimpse out of the corner of his eye of his brother’s face buried in the mechanic’s ass, before Eli’s mouth was on his again with another throaty groan. 

Thrass lost himself briefly in the kiss, licking into Eli’s mouth as the mechanic panted and moaned; rocking ever so gently back and forth on hands and knees, before jerking with another gasp. 

“Aahh… fuck, that’s— good,” Eli breathed, quivering, his eyes fluttering shut and head dropping down between his elbows. 

Thrass glanced up, meeting his brother’s eyes again. Thrawn had evidently moved on to fingers now, one hand on Eli’s hip and the other at his ass; and Thrass’s aching cock throbbed with another lurch of arousal as he leaned in to pepper licks and kisses over Eli’s mouth and along the line of his jaw. Eli raised his head again after just a moment though, and glanced pointedly down at Thrass’s crotch. 

“That looks… a little uncomfortable,” he said with a breathless laugh that turned into another breathless moan instead. 

“A little,” Thrass murmured, nibbling a trail up Eli’s jaw to his earlobe and supremely aware of his brother’s eyes on him and Eli. “Should I do something about it?” 

“Mmh… please do,” Eli groaned, his breath hitching. “ _Ah—_ Thrawn, fuck… _more._ ”

As Thrass rolled onto his back to obligingly, not to mention eagerly, undo his own fly, he couldn’t help chuckling at the sheer need in Eli’s voice. He knew _exactly_ what being on the receiving end of his brother’s intense focus was like. 

With a groan of relief he finally freed his straining cock from its denim prison and started stroking himself lazily with one hand, lounging back on the blanket with the other cupped comfortably under his head. He kept it slow so he wouldn’t come too soon, watching his brother work Eli up until the mechanic was rocking back and forth, fucking himself on Thrawn’s fingers with a series of low, increasingly needy moans falling from his lips. 

Eli looked truly stunning like this, hair falling over his sweaty forehead, mouth hanging open and his face flushed with pleasure and want as he bounced and squirmed on Thrawn’s fingers; his jeans shoved partway down his thighs and stiff cock twitching under him. Thrass could have happily come just watching him like that, watching Thrawn fuck him; but then Thrawn did something Thrass couldn’t see that made Eli yelp, before pulling away and moving towards the supplies Thrass had left there for him— 

And then Eli twisted, planting one hand between Thrass’s open legs and sucking Thrass’s cock into his mouth with a low hum of pleasure. 

“Ahh— _christ,_ Eli,” Thrass managed, squeezing the base of his shaft as Eli’s lips began sliding up and down, bumping slick and warm against his fingers again and again. He could _feel_ more than hear Eli’s muffled whimpers of anticipation while Thrawn got himself ready and into position. Thrass met his gaze over Eli’s back, watching intently as Thrawn rucked his own shirt up his stomach and out of the way while his other hand worked lazily over his latex-encased cock, thick and full and shining wet with lube. 

A moment later Eli gasped, mouth popping off Thrass’s cock with an obscenely _sloppy_ sound that had Thrass gritting his teeth and forcibly holding himself back from thrusting straight back up into the delicious warmth of Eli’s mouth. Eli rested his forehead on Thrass’s thigh and Thrass starting stroking himself again instead, watching his brother’s hips press forward, Thrawn’s eyes half shut while he gazed down at himself sliding slowly into Eli’s ass. 

After a brief pause, Eli groaned, “I’m good,” and Thrawn started moving again, heavy-lidded eyes flicking up the length of Eli’s body towards Thrass while he did. 

Thrass’s cock twitched in his hand at the sight of his brother pulling back and thrusting slowly in again; of Eli’s back arching to meet him, the mechanic’s t-shirt rucked up to his waist and his knees spread as wide as his jeans would allow. His lips closed over Thrass’s cock again, and this time Thrass kept pumping the base of his own shaft while Eli sucked at him noisily, head bobbing, moving in time with Thrawn’s thrusts behind him. 

Eli pulled off from time to time to pant for breath before enveloping Thrass’s throbbing cock in the wet heat of his mouth again. He got more and more sloppy the harder Thrawn fucked him, and Thrass absolutely could not have cared less, pumping his increasingly spit-slick fist faster as his brother sped up as well. He couldn’t quite stop his own hips from starting to move as well, fucking up into his own fist and Eli’s mouth at the same time; but Eli seemed to like it, bouncing back and forth between him and Thrawn, the mechanic’s continual string of moans and occasional, incoherent curses growing louder and more insistent despite being largely muffled around the head of Thrass’s cock. 

As the tension in his gut coiled tighter, Thrass finally pushed himself up onto one elbow until he had a view both of his own cock between Eli’s lips and— just barely— his brother’s disappearing into Eli’s ass. Thrawn had one hand tight on Eli’s bare hip and the other still pushing his own shirt up to bare his taut stomach, gaze fixed down, hips snapping forward with a short grunt of mingled effort and pleasure on every thrust. Thrass caught a flash of bright red against white as the tip of Thrawn’s tongue ran over his teeth, slightly bared in a hint of a snarl, and he glanced up and met Thrass’s eyes. Another of Eli’s loud, low moans vibrated around Thrass’s cockhead and he gave a harder suck, tongue rubbing slick and hot over the tip, and Thrass couldn’t have held back any longer if his life depended on it. 

“Oh fuck… god that’s good, Eli. I can’t… I’m so fucking close,” he managed by way of warning, dropping his gaze back down. Eli looked up and met Thrass’s eyes, panting for breath with his mouth open and tongue sticking out, inviting, the very tip still pressed against the sensitive underside of Thrass’s cockhead. “I’m gonna— I’m— _fuck—_ ”

The last burst from Thrass’s throat in a strangled gasp and he jerked, his whole body seizing and his cock pulsing even harder in his tight grip as he started coming. Eli’s lips closed over him again a second later, sucking him in with a whine of pleasure that Thrass felt more than heard as he spurted out wave after wave of come straight up into the wet heat of Eli’s mouth. Eli was swallowing around him as he came, jolted up and down on his cock from the force of Thrawn’s thrusts; at least until Thrawn slammed home one last time with an explosive growl, yanking Eli back hard onto his cock as his orgasm hit as well while Thrass was still panting and shaking through the aftershocks. 

His spent cock finally slipped from Eli’s mouth, still linked to the mechanic’s swollen bottom lip by a glistening string of spit and come. Gasping for breath, Eli looked up at Thrass through eyes glassy with lust, a needy, insistent moan rising in his throat as he bounced himself back and forth while Thrawn came in him. Thrass could _see_ his cock twitching under him, flushed deep red and leaking precome onto the blanket. 

“Up,” Thrass panted, lightheaded from the sheer intensity of his release. He waited just long enough for Eli to get upright on his knees with some help from Thrawn before he twisted forward onto all fours and sucked the full length of Eli’s weeping cock into his mouth. 

Groaning with pleasure at the bright taste of Eli’s precome bursting on his tongue, Thrass was vaguely aware of Thrawn holding the mechanic up above him and— judging by the sudden loud moan and the way Eli’s hips were bucking and his cock was twitching against Thrass’s tongue— most likely fingering him hard at the same time. 

The position was slightly awkward, braced as he was on both hands and craning his neck back, but Thrass didn’t care. And Eli was so worked up anyway that it only took a few hard sucks, sliding his lips down the length of Eli’s cock with a low moan at the feel of the mechanic’s rock hard heat riding over his tongue, before Eli cried out, his whole body jerking, and Thrass’s mouth was flooded with the hot, thick tang of come. 

He kept going, Eli’s cock pulsing hot between his lips, until he’d swallowed down the very last of it. With a last, long suck from base to tip, Thrass finally pulled off with a pleased hum, licking his lips as he knelt upright to meet Eli’s mouth with his in a wet, sloppy kiss. Eli moaned, his lips parting instantly, tongue sliding over Thrass’s and his panting breaths hot in Thrass’s mouth. 

Eli’s lips slowly curved into a smile while they kissed, his moans becoming soft, contented hums instead. When Thrass pulled back, Eli just sort of… melted down to lie on the blanket with a huge grin and a bright, clear laugh. It was infectious, and Thrass felt an answering grin spread unabashed over his own face as he sprawled down beside Eli, slightly stunned and utterly content. 

They all sorted themselves out, rearranging clothes into some semblance of decency, and then Thrawn joined them on Eli’s other side and the three of them just lay there together, coming back down from the rush; gazing up at the blue sky in companionable silence as they all finished catching their breath. 

“Wow,” Eli finally said, huffing another laugh. Thrass watched with a crooked smile as the mechanic wriggled around sideways between him and Thrawn, squirming into position to finally settle down again at an angle, his legs tangled up with Thrass’s and his head resting on Thrawn’s chest. 

“Did we meet expectations?” Thrass asked, squeezing Eli’s knee and meeting the mechanic’s warm, relaxed gaze. Thrawn breathed out a laugh, wrapping an arm loosely across Eli’s shoulder and chest. 

“Mm… and then some,” Eli murmured, nuzzling into Thrawn’s chest. 

His eyes were already drifting shut, and Thrass watched him doze off, his soft brown hair ruffled lightly by the breeze and that sweetly contented smile still on his lips. There were a few new reddish marks scattered across the deep tan of his skin, too, peeking out from under the collar of his t-shirt. Marks left by Thrass’s mouth _and_ Thrawn’s. 

Thrass’s stomach tightened again with that swirl of something hopeful and excited and nervous all at once, and he glanced up at Thrawn. His brother was gazing down at Eli as well with a familiar soft expression on his face, one which Thrass had only rarely seen directed at anyone but himself. As though Thrawn had felt Thrass’s gaze on him, his dark eyes lifted to meet Thrass’s a brief moment later; and Thrass realized that even at arm’s length like this, it felt as though there was no distance at all between him and his brother. Not with Eli bridging the gap between them. 

All three of them together like this just felt… comfortable. Close. _Right._ And from the smile that touched Thrawn’s lips before he looked away again, he felt the same way. 

Maybe Eli would, too. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thrass looked up from his laptop at the sound of his front door unlocking. A grin spread over his face as it swung open to admit Thrawn, with Eli close on his heels. 

“Thrass!” Eli burst out, dropping his shoulder bag with a dull _thump._ He almost fell over kicking his boots off; then practically charged across the living room. Thrass barely had time to save and put the computer on the coffee table before he had a lapful of warm, lithe, and extremely enthusiastic mechanic. 

“Eli—” he started, smiling, but Eli cut him off by surging up against him and pressing a long, hard kiss to his lips. 

“I _missed_ you,” Eli said fervently, sucking on Thrass’s bottom lip before kissing him again, deeper this time; lips parting and tongue moving slick and hot and demanding against his. 

Thrass hummed with delight, wrapping his arms around Eli’s waist and holding him close while they kissed, Eli’s hips pressed up against his stomach and Eli’s fingers curling through the short hair at the nape of his neck. When they finally broke apart again, Eli’s face was flushed, his eyes bright and dark with desire and his lips wet and red. 

“I missed you, too,” Thrass said hoarsely, and melted a little at the brilliant grin he was flashed for it. 

Tilting his head, he swept a line of light kisses up Eli’s jaw; then, just because he could, buried his face in Eli’s neck and inhaled, long and deep. Eli smelled like oil and Old Spice, sun and wind and leather. He smelled like _him._

He smelled amazing. 

“You smell amazing,” Thrass murmured, mouthing at Eli’s neck as he spoke, savouring the lightly salty taste of Eli’s skin and burrowing his face under the open collar of Eli’s leather jacket. The one Thrass and Thrawn had given him. That was almost a year ago now, and while they all made time to visit when they could… it was never as often or for as long as Thrass would have liked, especially not now that Eli was the official owner of the family business. 

Eli hummed happily, squirming in Thrass’s lap to get settled more snugly against him, knees wide and the warmth of his ass nestled nice and firmly over Thrass’s crotch. He tilted his head, too, and Thrass took the invitation to continue his work at Eli’s bared neck and slide the mechanic’s jacket off his shoulders while Eli’s fingers ran through his hair to brush it out of his face. 

“I like the haircut,” Eli murmured. He gave Thrass’s hair a gentle pull, tugging his head back and sending a little thrill straight to his cock. “It really suits you.” 

“Thank you,” Thrass answered, taking another kiss from Eli’s smiling lips. 

“It’s not very practical,” Thrawn remarked dryly, the sound of his booted footsteps approaching from the kitchen. “Gets in his face constantly.” 

Thrass rolled his eyes and Eli failed completely to stifle a snicker. “That is the _point,_ dear brother. It’s called _style,_ you ought to try it sometime. And anyway, I know you like it on me, too,” he added, grinning up at Thrawn, who was now standing beside the couch. 

Thrawn hummed noncommittally but a smirk played across his lips. “Perhaps,” he said, and Thrass felt his brother’s fingers join Eli’s in twining through his hair, sending a delicious shiver down his spine. 

Eli twisted a little on his lap, leaning up to meet Thrawn’s mouth this time. Smiling to himself, Thrass resumed sucking and licking his way up the hollow of Eli’s throat, tonguing a wet trail over his jaw and feeling it move along with the soft wet sounds of Eli and Thrawn kissing. Without pausing, Thrass shifted from Eli to Thrawn, trailing his lips up the line of Thrawn’s jaw instead until his brother’s fingers tightened in his hair and Thrawn turned his face just enough to catch Thrass’s mouth in a hungry kiss. 

This time, it was Eli who buried his face in Thrass’s neck, hands slipping up under Thrass’s shirt and shoving it up to his armpits, hips rolling slowly to rub his ass over Thrass’s rapidly stiffening cock. Thrass got blissfully lost in it, Eli’s lips hot and wet on his skin and Thrawn’s tongue hot and wet in his mouth. 

When Thrawn released him, Thrass let his head fall back against the couch with a groan. Licking his lips, he just watched Thrawn and Eli go at it again for a moment, cock already straining against the confines of his jeans. Eli was making the most enticing noises into Thrawn’s mouth, little hums and sighing moans, and still rocking himself teasingly on Thrass’s lap with his denim-clad erection lightly brushing Thrass’s bare stomach over and over with every languid roll of his hips. 

Thrass let his hands wander down to squeeze Eli’s ass, ran his palms down Eli’s spread thighs and back up again as he enjoyed the view; and then he pushed Eli’s shirt up as well and ducked his head to flick his tongue over Eli’s nipple and catch it lightly between his teeth. 

Eli moaned, shivering, hands tightening to clutch at Thrass’s shoulders, and Thrass felt him pull away from Thrawn’s mouth to look down. 

“Bed?” Thrass murmured, licking again with a little suck this time and pulling another huffed moan from Eli’s throat. 

“Just… just lemme shower, real quick,” Eli answered. He was already panting, voice slightly strained with desire. 

Thrass grinned. “Don’t take too long, now,” he said mock-seriously, raising his head to plant another kiss on Eli’s kiss-swollen lips and giving him a light smack on one ass cheek. 

“Oh I can guarantee I won’t,” Eli said, hopping up off Thrass’s lap and heading for the bathroom. “Don’t you two have _too_ much fun without me,” he called over his shoulder, laughter in his voice. 

Thrass chuckled as the bathroom door swung partly shut behind Eli, quickly followed by the sound of the shower starting up. 

“I _suppose_ we can control ourselves a few minutes more,” he commented with a theatrical sigh, pushing himself to his feet. “And for the last time, will you _please_ leave your boots at the damn door,” he added; or at least that was what he attempted to say before half the words got lost in his brother’s mouth and turned into an incoherent hum of pleasure instead. 

“I’ve missed you as well,” Thrawn murmured against his lips after several long, pleasant moments, hands slipping into the back pockets of Thrass’s jeans. 

Thrass heard the running shower shut off again and a fresh thrill of anticipation curled warm through his core. Eli hadn’t been kidding about being quick in there. 

“Me too,” he said to Thrawn, pressing another brief kiss to his brother’s lips. He knew exactly what Thrawn meant; they saw each other fairly regularly but… not often like this. And it had been months since all three of them had managed to spend some quality time together. “Now go take your fucking boots off already,” he added, biting Thrawn’s bottom lip as he pulled away, and not entirely gently. 

“Apologies,” Thrawn said, giving him a _thoroughly_ unapologetic smirk and going to tug his boots off at the front door. 

Thrass made his way into the bedroom, pulling his rucked-up shirt off over his head and chucking it at the hamper in the corner. He’d just gotten his fly undone when Eli walked in, stark naked, cock still half-hard, damp hair falling into his face and his skin glistening with water from his shower. 

“Did you even bother drying off?” Thrass asked, raising an eyebrow with an appreciative smirk. 

“Mm… not really,” Eli said. He pressed up against Thrass’s front, all warm wet skin and wandering hands. “Want some help with those?” he murmured, grinning, fingers slipping under the waistband of Thrass’s jeans and nudging them slowly down. 

“Absolutely,” Thrass replied. 

By the time they made it across the room to the bed, Eli had him naked and Thrawn was standing just inside the doorway, undressing as he watched them intently. Thrass half sank down onto the bed and was half pushed onto his back by Eli, who promptly climbed on top of him. They shimmied and crawled their way towards the center, their progress somewhat hampered by the way they couldn’t keep their hands and mouths off one another the whole way. 

“I still can’t get over how fucking _big_ your bed is,” Eli commented in between scattered kisses. 

Thrass laughed, skimming his palms down Eli’s bare back to grip his ass with both hands. “Comes in handy,” he said, planting his feet and thrusting up lazily to grind himself against Eli with a groan. 

Eli let out a pleased-sounding _unnf_ of breath, attacking Thrass’s mouth with renewed vigour and rocking back and forth on top of him in time with his rolling thrusts. The mattress dipped slightly as Thrawn joined them, just as Thrass slipped his fingers down into the cleft of Eli’s ass. He lightly teased one fingertip over and around Eli’s entrance, pulling a low groan from his mouth— 

And that groan turned into a gasp when Thrawn’s hot, wet tongue swiped slowly and deliberately over Eli’s hole and Thrass’s fingers together. 

“ _Ahh—_ Oh _hell,_ Thrawn,” Eli groaned, quivering and catching his bottom lip between his teeth with another huff of breath as Thrawn licked into him again, the hard heat of his cock twitching against Thrass’s own. 

Already breathing hard, Thrass kept rutting slowly against him, circling his finger a little harder over Eli’s now spit-slick entrance while his brother continued lapping and tonguing at them both. It wasn’t long before Eli was wet enough for Thrass to press a finger into his deliciously tight heat, drinking in the look of bliss on Eli’s face as he did. Eli’s lips were parted, colour high in his cheeks and his brown eyes dark with lust under heavy lids; and then they fluttered shut completely, a long moan welling up in his throat when Thrass started fingering him deeper, sliding easily in Thrawn’s saliva. 

Eli trembled on top of him and pressed a sloppy kiss to Thrass’s mouth with a broken moan. His gasps and groans got louder, more urgent, the longer Thrass and Thrawn licked and fingered him open together; until he was rocking back and forth into it and breathlessly panting out little half-formed pleas for more, cock rock-hard and leaking precome onto Thrass’s as they ground against one another. 

“God— it’s- too good, I need… I _need_ you, fuck— need you _in_ me,” he groaned, head dropping down as he panted into Thrass’s bare shoulder. 

Thrawn mouthed at him with one last, sloppy lick before straightening up, and Thrass pulled his fingers out, taking his own cock and Eli’s in a loose grip together while Thrawn went to dig out the lube. 

“Think you can handle us both today? One after another?” Thrass asked, pumping them together slowly, his fist sliding easily with the slippery mix and spit and precome. His voice came out in more of a low growl than he’d really intended, hoarse and gravelly with desire; but Eli just shuddered, nodding fervently and lifting his head against to gaze down at Thrass through eyes dark and glassy with lust. 

“ _Yes,_ god yes— _Hnn—_ ” 

Eli’s words turned into a needy whimper as Thrawn settled in behind him again, kneeling upright and lining up. Thrass could feel his brother shifting, legs warm and strong against the outside of his own thighs as Thrawn pushed forward with a grunt, slowly burying himself in Eli’s ass and pulling a series of gasping breaths from the mechanic’s throat. 

This was the first time the three of them had _all_ been together since becoming officially exclusive and fluid-bonded, and Thrass couldn’t stop himself from slipping his hand between Eli’s spread legs as Thrawn sank deeper. Cupping Eli’s tight balls, he ran his fingertips back further, over Eli’s wet, stretched hole and Thrawn’s cock where it disappeared into him. 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Thrass breathed, his curse coming out almost reverent against Eli’s neck as Thrawn pulled back again, cock tugging at Eli’s rim and sliding over Thrass’s fingers, his bare shaft hot and hard and slick with lube. 

Eli shuddered, cock pulsing with heat and jumping against Thrass’s again. “ _Thrass,_ ” he moaned, loud and urgent and broken, almost a _whine_ into Thrass’s shoulder as he shifted and squirmed with need. 

Already panting raggedly himself, Thrass waited just long enough to feel it as his brother drove into Eli again with a grunt, harder this time, his hips hitting Eli’s ass with an audible smack and the muscles in his thighs flexing and tightening against Thrass’s again. He started fucking Eli in earnest, then, settling into a deep, hard rhythm from the off; and Eli _wailed,_ teeth sharp and tongue wet on Thrass’s skin as Thrass finally gripped them both once more with a strained gasp of his own. 

This time, he didn’t stroke, instead planting his feet to thrust up into his own tight fist, cock rubbing hot and wet against Eli’s while Thrawn fucked into the mechanic from behind with quick, sharp snaps of his hips. Thrass didn’t know where he wanted to look more, trying to take in everything at once— Eli’s back arching and flexing with every twitch and jerk and writhe of his hips, smooth skin sheened with sweat and water from the shower; Thrawn’s open-mouthed expression of mingled concentration and pleasure, his fingers gripping Eli’s narrow hips hard enough to bruise and bare stomach taut and tensing with every sharp thrust of his hips— and then he had to close his eyes against it all anyway, fighting to keep control of himself and stave off his own release until he was buried inside Eli in turn. 

Eli’s mouth found his again in a messy, panting kiss, gasping breaths punctuated by cries of pleasure that grew louder and more frequent as they drove him higher between them. 

“Fuck, that’s it, Eli… Come on, come for us, come all over me while he fills you up,” Thrass ground out, squeezing harder and wrapping his free arm tight around Eli’s waist just above his brother’s hands. “I can’t fucking wait to feel you, feel you come on me, feel you around my cock—” 

Eli jerked and went rigid on top of him, crying out in a loud, wordless howl; and Thrass _felt_ the sudden splatter of sticky heat as Eli came all over his cock and hand and stomach with Thrawn still pounding into him from behind, fucking him through his orgasm. Eli was still shuddering and moaning incoherently between them when Thrawn slammed his hips forward one more time, burying himself deep with a growled curse that became a long, guttural moan as he emptied himself into Eli. 

Eli whimpered when Thrawn pulled out; then groaned, shivering as Thrass immediately, almost desperately, pushed into him in Thrawn’s place. Slippery with Eli’s own come, Thrass slid home easily with a grunting sigh, his throbbing erection finally enveloped in Eli’s welcoming heat, already open and slick from his brother’s cock. Thrawn himself stayed where he was, straddling Thrass’s thighs behind Eli, pressing up against them so Thrass could feel Thrawn against him as he fucked up into their lover with quick, desperate thrusts. 

“God, Eli, you feel so good,” Thrass panted, gripping Eli’s hips in both hands and reveling in the extra sensation, no barriers between them. Eli met his eyes with a glazed look, mouth open as he gasped for breath and another needy whine welling up in the back of his throat. 

He was fucking _beautiful._

“I can feel him inside you,” Thrass continued, voice raw and strained as he drove up into Eli hard and fast, his own imminent orgasm building fast in a nearly overwhelming rush of heat. “Fuck… You’re so fucking wet, full of his come, _and_ yours.” 

Eli shuddered against him, eyes fluttering shut with a ragged, broken moan, and Thrass kept going, fighting to hold off just a little bit longer. 

“You like that, don’t you?” he asked, breathless, and Eli nodded, whimpering wordlessly, almost frantically. “Yeah, I’m gonna fill you up too, I’m gonna come in you— I’m— oh fuck, _Eli!”_

The name tore from his throat as release crashed through him, sudden and powerful and _dizzying_ in its sheer intensity. Eli was panting _yes yes yes_ and rocking back and forth on top of Thrass as he came, the fresh gush of liquid heat around the head of his cock and the knowledge that he was adding his own come to his brother’s drawing out his orgasm even further. 

He was still twitching and shaking through the last of it when Eli collapsed down onto him, trembling and quivering and covered in sweat. A heartbeat later, Thrawn dropped onto all fours above them both, nuzzling into Eli’s neck and briefly meeting Thrass’s lips in a panting, open-mouthed kiss, rutting lazily into the cleft of Eli’s ass, balls rubbing lightly against Thrass’s. 

Thrass groaned, his spent cock giving a last feeble twitch of hopeful interest before finally giving up and bowing to the inevitable. He slipped out of Eli a moment later, into the hot sticky _ticklish_ mess between the three of them. Eli giggled breathlessly, wriggling and squirming between him and Thrawn until Thrawn took the hint and rolled off to sprawl on his side next to them with a contented smile, gazing at them quietly through heavy-lidded eyes. 

Thrass couldn’t have said how long the three of them lay there, limbs haphazardly entwined, sharing lazy kisses back and forth in no particular order as they caught their breath and came down from the post-fuck high together. It was… _wonderful._

Fuck, he’d missed this. 

“Well that was one hell of a welcome back,” Eli commented with a wide, truly contented grin. 

Thrawn snorted a laugh, looking entirely pleased with himself. Thrass grinned up at their disheveled mechanic. 

“ _And_ we have all weekend to keep the ‘welcome’ going,” he said, playing up the smouldering look by biting his lip and looking suggestively down between himself and Eli. He had more than a few interesting ideas in mind for it… That time he’d been in the middle, buried inside Eli while Thrawn fucked _him,_ Thrass had come so hard he’d actually pulled something. And Eli had recently expressed a very clear interest in finding out whether he could take _both_ of them at the same time— 

“You’d better, after I came all the way into town,” Eli said into Thrass’s thoughts; then hummed as though something had just occurred to him, glancing between Thrass and Thrawn, brown eyes dancing playfully. “Though, that won’t be an issue much longer.” 

Thrass’s breath caught and he felt his brother’s posture change next to them as Thrawn’s focus sharpened abruptly, both of them fixing their full attention on Eli. “You mean—” 

“It went through two days ago,” Eli said happily, his smile widening and his entire face lighting up with excitement. “Vanto’s Garage is moving to the big city.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after, having lots of hot sex and eventually getting a big house together just outside the city. 
> 
> Oh yeah, also, before they went exclusive, Thrawn totally hooked up with his sexy boss Fenn. They had a fantastic time banging one another on pretty much every single piece of furniture in Fenn's house for most of the night (and the next morning as well). Fenn had to replace his desk, and Eli and Thrass took great delight in wringing every last sordid detail out of Thrawn and making him blush in a stoic yet adorable sort of manner. 
> 
> The end.
> 
> (p.s. This is Thrass's new haircut just because I fucking love [this art](https://chaos-monkeyy.tumblr.com/post/613119966642847744/asdfghjkl-your-formbi-is-great) by festeringsilence so damn much)


End file.
